A forbidden love
by SandBreeze
Summary: Mothpaw expected to be a normal apprentice and find love when she's made a warrior. But will one wrong move change her life? Even if it means giving up her old one and moving on?
1. Chapter 1

The sweet smell of thunder clan swept by moss paw during her hunt. Her sleek cream color fur with brown ears lay hidden in a bush. All of a sudden she darted towards her prey and caught a vole. "Great job, you may be the best hunter in thunderclan." Said Mistytail, her mentor. "Well I did learn from the the best" replied Moss paw carrying her prey to the fresh kill pile.

The vole dropped onto the gentle green leaves as she raced to the apprentice den to brag to her sister, Sandpaw. "Mistytail said im the best hunter in thunderclan! " shouted mothpaw dropping into her warm bed. "You know I'm the best hunter" replied sand paw, " Mom said you couldn't even catch a leaf when you were two moons old." As her sister turned around she noticed moth paw sleeping soundly in her bed. "Good night" murmured sandpaw, falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Screamed Mistynose startling moss paw. "Why did you wake me up so early?"asked moss paw getting out of her green, mossy bed stretching in the sun."border patrol, now get a move on" replied mistytail. Moss paw looked around and Noticed her sister missing. _She must be getting up early to practice her hunting._

Moss paw stumbled over to her mentor and recognized the rest of the border partol. Silverear ; with her thick, silver, shiny pelt and Leafclaw, with his glossy black pelt. With a quick nod all of the cats headed north of the thunderclan border near a bridge. "Stop" shouted Leafclaw unseating his claws, " I smell another cat and it's not from thunder clan. Moss paw glanced around and spotted a dark brown striped tabby cat hiding in the bushes on the other side of shadow clan territory. Breaking into leaf claws investigation she told him that they should leave the cat alone since they don't pose a threat. "Great thinking" replied mistyfur."remember if the cat is on our border or in our border we have to confront it and if it is a badger then you run back to camp and get help.

The rest of the patrol went well as they entered back into thunder clan camp as the hunting patrol arrived. Moss paw dove for the best looking vole and ate it in five famished gulps. Her sister padded over with her sleek cream fur. "Wow you are hungry today" said sandpaw sitting next to mosspaw. Startled mosspaw turned around. "Oh yeah, border patrols do make you hungry" chuckled mosspaw. " Well I got to go do some training with bramble heart today, bye' shouted sand paw heading towards the place where bramble heart was glaring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on my mossy green bed. Thinking about the brown Tom that stared at me during my border patrol. My thoughts get disturbed as my sister is snoring. I decide to go out of camp and take a moon shining brightly in the sky.

The leaves crunched between mosspaw paws as she heard the hooting of an owl. She neared the river bank as she heard a twig snap. She turned around to see amber eyes glowing at her from a bush. "Are you the same cat from that group?" The mysterious voice asked. "If you mean the border patrol then yes" moss paw replied scared. "You seem scared, but don't be there's nothing to be afraid of. Here, let me introduce myself." Th big brown tom with glowing amber eyes appeared from the bushes with a blue thing around his neck. _He looks so handsome. Wait what am I saying I just met him!_ "what is that blue thing around your neck? Does it hurt?" Mosspaw asked curiously? "Oh this? It's my collar my house folk gave it to me. Their friendly." "Well it's cool." Mosspaw bit off a piece of Reed nearby and tied it around her neck." See now I have a collar!" The brown tabby laughed. "Well I have to get going or my house folk will get worried." The Tom started to walk away. "Wait I never got your name!" Mosspaw shouted. "It's tiger he replied, and let's meet again tomorrow!" "Ok , and I'm moss paw!" Moss paw shouted walking away.


End file.
